the interview
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: an old episodewith a twist. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So I was watching Sonny with a Chance, that episode where Sonny gets an interview which Chad crashes, and I think, Well what would have happened if Chad and Sonny kissed right there in the cafeteria. **

**So here it goes.**

"Wow, you are really workin' the diva thing."

"I'm not a diva Chad."

"I know that."

"Then go tell Santiago that. I want people to know me for who I am."

`"And I want people to know me for who I'm not. Look Sonny, I like you and I'm sorry the rest of the world doesn't know the real you."

"It's your fault."

"Is it Sonny? Is it really?"

"Yes. It is. Really."

"Hey look I got to go. I told Santiago I'd be at the park building dog houses for homeless dogs."

"You build dog houses?"

"No, but I know how to make myself look good in front of the camera."

_[Here's where I make stuff up]_

"Wait Chad."

"What?"

"If your not going to tell the truth, at least help me come up with a way to make both of us look good."

"Really? You want my help? Making you and your show look good?"

"This isn't about my show. This is between you and me."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Sonny, let's not start an argument now when you're trying NOT to look like a heartless monster."

"Fine"

"So there's only one way I can think of that would make both of us happy."

"What?"

"Well, you would need to come up with an excuse to be super angry at me. A type of 'We play fight all the time' but bigger."

"Like what?"

Chad just stared at her for a long time

"What Chad?"

Chad Dylan Copper pulled Sonny Monroe into the most passionate kiss of her life. To her surprise she kissed him back; like letting a wild animal loose from its cage. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. When they separated the whole cafeteria was gawking at them; Towni, that girl who doesn't talk everyone.

"See if we were to date, it would be passed aside as a lovers quarrel."

"But Chad, then us as a couple would be on every news station in America. And I don't love you."

"You see, if that were true, it would have been your first statement."

**So that's my idea. Unrealistic? Maybe. But I'm not done yet.**

**And the bird cheeps: Review, review, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_[Sonny's POV]_

Chad kissed me on the nose. I could feel his lips there long after he had left to go to that interview with Santiago. I must have still been in shock when Towni walked up to me and waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me back to reality.

"What?" I asked. The whole cafeteria was still staring at me.

"What!?! YOU'RE asking ME what?"

"Yeah?"

"Sonny, you just _made-out _with Chad!" she said the words with disgust.

I remembered what Chad had said before he left to 'build dog houses':

"Don't tell anyone anything, just pretend you

Were surprised,

You're a good actor, you can do it"

"Chad, I was surprised. Did you just call me a good actor?"

"Yeah, I don't know what that was, I was just talking to him, and he kissed me. Weird huh?"

"Sonny, you didn't freak out, just stood there, AND TALKED. I thought I saw you kissing him back, too."

"You were seeing things. And I was in shock."

"So you're not dating Chad?"

"As far as I know."

"Good."

_[Chad's POV]_

That was so awesome. I kissed the cutest girl I've ever seen. It was fake. Was it? I mean this will pressure us into a fake relationship, which I will make expand to a real relationship. To date Sonny Monroe. Remember the first rule in lying: stick to the truth.

"Chad what the heck is this?" Santiago had a look of pure excitement on his face

"What's what? I thought I was supposed to be building dog houses."

"Something bigger came up."

Alright, I don't have to pretend to do charity work for puppies anymore. I wonder if Sonny would like a puppy.

"What came up?"

"Oh nothing, just the most surprising hook-up of the century."

"Surprising?"

"Well everyone knew it was going to happen. The guy has been in love with her forever. But no diggers could find any attraction that that suggests that the girl likes him."

"Then what's so surprising?"

"I just aired a video of her going psycho crazy on the guy for no reason, and the guy refused to defend her."

"Oh, I see. That was fast."

"You and Sonny dude? Give me all the dirt."

"Okay, if you clear Sonny's name, I'll give you the exclusive story."

"Deal"

"Now let's build some dog houses."

_[Sonny]_

I walked out of the cafeteria without any one through food at me. No bad names or hisses or spit; this plan might actually work.


	3. Chapter 3

**You, know I feel really guilty, I've updated all my stories except this one. And I like this one, you know, but I'm not sure what to do with it. So, if it sucks, I apologize.**

**Here we go:**

Tawni led the spaced out Sonny by the arm, into the prop house, and into the arms of a very judgmental Nico & Grady.

"Good news guys," Sunny said awkwardly, "I got Chad to clear my name!"

"Yeah," said Grady sarcastically, "All it took was a make-out session with _Him_!"

"How could you betray us like that Sonny?" Nico asked.

"Guys, I didn't betray anyone. I didn't even kiss Chad he kissed me."

"Ah hah, so you did kiss Chad!!!"

"Did you not hear what I just said? Wait, how did you find out so quickly?"

"YouTube"

"YouTube?"

"Yeah look," Grady showed her a computer screen with a video of TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, and So Random's Sonny Monroe talking silently in what seamed like an argument, he gets up, about to walk away, she stops him pleads with him, and his expression softens he says something, she seams confused. He kisses her for about 30 seconds, he talks to her, but she's frozen, some words escape her mouth, she's obviously in shock. He kisses her forehead and leaves; she stays frozen in an upright position until a blond girl comes over two minuets later.

"How'd that get uploaded so fast?"

"Sonny, remember the So Random code?"

_[Sonny's POV]_

Of course I remember the So Random codes. I got banned because of them.

"I thought we got rid of the codes"

"No, we let Chad talk to you and ignored that part about not being able to socialize, but it says in plane print, '_Someone from So Random cannot date someone from Mackenzie Falls unless the rivalry's over, in such case these codes will not be excepted'_"

"But the feud's over."

"Is it Sonny, is it really?"

"Shut up Nico, I was talking to Grady"

"But Sonny…"

"No buts," the boys snickered, "Chad kissed me, it's not like we're dating,"

Grady turned on the TV, and there was Chad.

"Would I say Sonny and I are dating? No."

"See," I say

"It's more than that. We're in love. That was our first kiss. And we will date. But we're not dating right now."

Grady and Nico started laughing.

"Oh I'm gonna kill him"

**Love it? Hate it? There's one way to tell.**

**Click. Click. Click.**

**Sorry it was so short, but I have no idea what to do.**


End file.
